As Dead As Ally Gets
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Ally Dawson was a nobody. No one ever noticed her. Everyone abandons her. When she dies in a car accident, she wants revenge. Based on the book "As Dead As It Gets".
1. As Dead As It Gets

Based on the book, "As Dead As It Gets". I wrote a Hannah Montana version of this story, but I felt it seemed more fitting for Ally. This whole thing is in Ally's Point of View, as her ghost. Sorry if its a bit confusing. I don't own the book plot or the characters.

* * *

_Have you ever noticed that things seem so EASY for other people?_

I closed my eyes and thought about the past. Trish, she ALWAYS was able to get jobs super easily. She was the worst worker, yet she somehow ended up working as a full time manager. She gets paid about a thousand bucks per week, for doing absolutely nothing, besides bossing her clients around. Dez, the goofy stupid red head...yet he became one of the most successful video makers in America. Austin, he had it made. He was now a famous singer. He sang at Times Square. He got signed to many record deals.

I was happy for all of them. Everything came easy for them. I was PROUD. Especially of Austin. I loved him. Notice the past tense? Loved. Yes. I, Ally Dawson, LOVED Austin Moon. But things changed in less than an year.

Trish, my bestest friend since kindergarten started hanging out with the 'cool' kids, the people I hated the most. No more Ally Dawson. Slowly, we drifted apart. Suddenly, she became one of the people who would bully me at school. It hurt bad. It was like pouring salt on my wounds.

Dez, the silly dizzy red head I once had as a friend, apparently, success went to his head as well. At school, he also hung out with Trish and her group of friends. To my surprise, they started dating, and NEVER told me. He, too, also began to drift apart from me. He never helped nor supported me when Trish and popular crowd made fun of me.

The worst was Austin. In less than one year, I have made him a famous pop singer that everyone loved and admired. We were the best of friends. And I was in love with him. He fooled me into thinking he was in love with ME, however. He left. No good bye, no hug. He just walked out of my life, despite we still go to the same school together. He never acknowledged my existence. He didn't need me anymore. He simply hired a bunch of new song writers to REPLACE me.

Trish, Dez, and Austin stayed together in Team Austin. They had never even noticed that I was drifting away from them. I was never cool, but that's what they had loved about me. Or so I thought. They used me. I hate them to this day.

I walked through the wood. The wind began to pick up, but despite the cold air, I felt nothing. I saw an abandoned blue sweater by a tree trunk. I closed my eyes and thought about the clothes I used to wear. I was always old fashion, skirts that went down to my knees, my hair was always straight and proper. I then thought about them...

_They have all the cool clothes._

I remembered walking through the hallways. I watched as Trish posed for people as they admired her outfit. Dez even started wearing normal clothes. He wore 'cool' clothes, since apparently according to him, thats what all the 'cool' video producers wore. Austin was the worst. He acted like a diva! Everywhere he went, he had a wardrobe person carrying around as his clothes. What he wore was obnoxious. It was always shiny, or just stood out, but in a 'cool' way. Girls would swoon over him all the time now. It made me sick. I remembered how those three would always make fun of the clothes I wore, but I never said anything. Regret.

I walked past the abandoned sweater. On this very day, two years ago, they abandoned me. Altogether. We just stopped communicating. I had no friends throughout the Freshmen and Sophomore year of high school. They had become successful without ever thanking me, or even acknowledging me at all. Instead, they turned all their attention to the popular crowd, the people I hated and despised the most. And they knew it.

_They know the right people._

Once they became a success, boom! Good bye Ally Dawson. Whose Ally Dawson? It caused me a great deal of pain, but I never show that in front of my enemies. Yes. Enemies. Not even partners. Partners share with each other. When Austin became famous, he didn't even tell anyone that I had written his songs.

_They get invited to all the BEST parties._

I'm probably the only person in the whole school who NEVER gets invited to parties. I was the nobody. No one noticed me. No one helped me in the hallway when I dropped my books. No one ever saw me.

_And I'm just left here on the outside._

I walked even further into the woods. I could hear a priest, somberly speaking. I could see people dressed in black. I could see a coffin. I walked closer and climbed up a tree. I hung on a branch just above the coffin. I saw my body in the coffin. Yes...I'm dead. I was hit by a car just a few days ago. Right outside of the school. Right where everyone could see. It was never intentional of course, just a dreadful fate.

The minute I felt the car hit me hard, I felt my body freeze up, and I felt a huge shock of pain, but only for a second. I felt my body floating into the air. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything. I don't even feel anything, so I relax, knowing that the pain won't come back again. When I wake up, I find my self in a cloud like place, in a Utopia. A beautiful paradise, like what artists draw as their vision of heaven, only it was much more beautiful.

I walked back to Earth however. I wanted revenge. I wanted them to suffer all the pain I have suffered. I may have been dead, but all the memories still lingers.

_They'd be perfectly happy if I never even existed._

_And they ALWAYS seem to get EXACTLY what they want._

I smirked when I saw Austin, Trish, and Dez standing in the front. Austin carried a single rose. I watched as he threw it into the coffin. He took a step back and closed his eyes. Trish sobbed. Louder then anyone there. Why? You bullied me. You became my enemy in less then one day. I watched Dez put his arms around Trish as he, too, sobbed. I laughed at the irony of it all as Austin broke down, crying hysterically.

You guys wanted me dead, why are you crying? For two years, you left me. All three of you. You never answered my calls, texts, or emails. I looked at the rest of the crowd. My mother and father stood there, watching the scene. My parents were the only ones who ever saw my pain...but never did anything about it! Absolutely NOTHING! I hated them after an year as well. No one loved me, I loved no one.

I jumped down from the branch and walked among the crowd. They can't see me. No one sees you when your a ghost.

I walked up to Austin, who was crying, non-stop.

"I hate you Austin. What happened to the friendship we had? What happened? I thought you had loved me. I thought you cared about me." I said directly to him, knowing he can't see or hear me. Yet, he suddenly looks up, as if he knows I was there.

I surveyed the crowd. I wanted to yell. I wanted to burn this funeral down. I wanted to yell, "Happy now? Happy that Ally Dawson, the nobody, is dead?"

Austin stood up and looked around. He knows I'm here, but I have nothing to fear.

I casually walked to my grave, the place where they would bury my coffin. I looked on the grave stone:

_R.I.P. Ally Dawson_

_November 29, 1995- November 28, 2012_

_You will be dearly missed._

I looked at the the date I died. For two years, no one celebrated my birthday, even my parents forgot about it. No surprise parties or anything. Just myself, all alone.

I go insane. I scream and kicked the gravestone. I would be dearly missed? Yeah right. This world would be perfectly happy without Ally Dawson. I pick up a hammer near by and smash the gravestone. It broke into many little bits of rock. I drop the hammer as the crowd comes to see what the noise was. Everyone gasps when they see the the smashed gravestone. They don't know who did it, nor will they ever find out. To my surprise, I see Austin, looking directly at me. No, he couldn't see me. It was not possible. No one else notices his strange behavior except for me.

I just stared back at him, pure hatred in my eyes. He just stares back, his eyes widened. I whipped around and walked swiftly away from the sight. To my annoyance, I hear some follow. My walking turns to running as I run past the trees.

"Ally!" I hear. I stop when my name is called. I don't turn around, for I already know who it was.

"Ally?" he says again, as if trying to get my attention. He walks closer to me.

I turn around to face him. I don't say a word. I just give him a cold stare. He looks at me, looking sad, but a little happy at the same time.

"Ally..." he whispers. I backed away from him slowly, and he takes notice at this. "Ally, please. Please don't go." he begs softly. I hear behind him, people calling his name.

"You better go Austin. People are calling for you." I see that he is aback taken that I have spoken, but comes closer.

"Please, I love you so much Ally", he says softly to me. How dare he lie to me! How dare he try to play around with my heart like that! I hated Austin Moon!

I angrily run off again, hiding behind a tree. He comes after me, but falls and trips. He sobs and screams out loud. "I'm sorry Ally Dawson! I had always loved you!"

I watched as people came to get him, trying to calm him, surprised at the way he was acting. He claims he saw me, but people think he was losing it. Trish and Dez look sadly at him.

"We all miss Ally. It's ok", Trish says, trying to sooth him.

Austin shakes his head furiously. "No, I saw her. I saw her ghost. She hates me. It's my fault. I should have told her I had loved her, but I was an idiot", he screams, shredding leaves angrily.

Trish and Dez looks at him worriedly. I just watched the scene. I felt no sorrow, no forgiveness. I wouldn't forgive. Ever.

I watched as the crowd slowly gathers around, watching Austin go crazy.

_They'd be perfectly happy if I never even existed._

_And they ALWAYS seem to get EXACTLY what they want._

I raised a knife.

_But not this time._

* * *

Please review! Too dark? Too depressing? Tell me your thoughts! Xoxox


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

Ok, at first, my story was orginally completed, but people wanted me to continue. So I decided to write this part in Austin's point of view. Short, but surprising and depressing at the end. Review!

* * *

Austin's POV

I screamed.

I screamed because of the heartache I felt.

I screamed because I had betrayed her.

I screamed because she hated me.

I screamed because I loved her.

I'm not crazy. I truly saw her. In her ghost form.

She was beautiful. She wore a white gown that flowed past her ankle. She had a halo of light that outlined her figure. I badly wanted to hold her in my arms and make her love me again. I wanted to make her feel like the happiest girl in the world.

I couldn't. She was not even PART of this world anymore.

All of a sudden, my vision becomes slightly blurry as I remember that day...the day she died:

I was goofing around with my new friends and cheerleaders. They respected me. They were the people high schoolers worshiped. I remember how I was walking out of the school, high in spirit. When all of a sudden, I hear the screeching of tires. That was never good. Usually, that only happened when a car has to make a sudden stop. I looked around, people murmuring to each other. Some eyes widened, others were just in plain shock. I pushed through the crowd to see what had happened. In another direction, I hear the ambulance and police coming. What could have happened?

Principals and teachers ran outside to see the commotion. I pushed harder through the crowd, more curious than ever.

"Lift the body onto the cot", I heard someone say.

"Everyone, please step away from the body", a police with the megaphone yelled.

Everyone takes steps back, but I still push ahead till I'm at the very front.

"Young man, please step away from here", but before he says that, I felt my heart take a deep plunge into my stomach.

The girl on the cot, the brown silky hair, her beautiful form, the familiar face...it could not be. Anyone but her!

"No!" I cried out before I could stop myself. The police were on me now, trying to stop me. I could hear the students gasping now.

I watched in despair as they loaded her up into the van. I wanted to run after it. I couldn't. Tears were pouring out of me so fast. No one until now has seen Austin Moon cry.

I jump back to the present day as the flashback continues to play over and over in my head.

I looked around. Dear God...please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me Ally is alive. I'll go to her house and kiss and sweep her off her feet. I need her! Instead, I saw everyone in black. I saw the tomb that contained her body. I saw the shattered gravestone.

I went crazy. I didn't care about my career anymore. I wanted HER. And only her. I was done flirting with cheerleaders. I was done getting high and partying with the popular kids. Ally was more important than any of that.

Dez and Trish tried to calm me down. They must have thought I was mental. Everyone did. I pounded my fist onto the ground in frustration. I looked up, breathing really hard. Everyone looked at me with much concern.

Suddenly, a flash of bright, white clothing catches my eyes through the crowd. Instantly, I stood up and followed it. I pushed through the crowd to get to it.

Ally Dawson. She raised her knife. What was she going to do? Was she planning on killing people?

No, this was not the Ally I knew. Did we hurt her this much? Before I knew it, I close my eyes and ran forward, in front of the knife. I was ready to pay for all that I have done, for all the sins I have committed, and most of all, for betraying her.

I opened my eyes and look down, only to see my self in a pool of blood, with the knife through my chest.

My legs collapsed, for I couldn't feel them anymore. I was losing all my senses...but it felt good.

My vision starts to blur, but I could see an angel, looking at me in surprise. I wanted to reach out and hold the angel but my arms start to feel numb and heavy.

Before the world turns black, before my mind completely shuts off, I think to myself, 'I'll be with you soon Ally. Wait for me...'

Everything is gone.


	3. All We Have is Eternity Together

Ok, so I was gonna end it on the last chapter, but the ending was too depressing for me, and also everyone wanted me to continue. ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS BASED OFF THE BOOK "AS DEAD AS IT GETS". THE REST OF THE PLOT BELONGS TO ME! The characters don't belong to me. So here is the very last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Austin's POV

Everything was so bright. I squint as I slowly adjusted to the light.

Where am I? Was I in a mental hospital? Was everything just a dream?

I suddenly remembered the knife that had entered my chest. Expecting to feel pain, I sat up slowly. Instead, I feel energy coming back into me. I feel nothing.

Was I on medication? I looked down, only to see no blood. I stand up to look at what I'm wearing. Some sort of very soft, white clothing. I could have fallen asleep right there, but I suddenly gasp as I remember the situation.

Ally. She was raising her knife, and I ran in front of it. I wanted to finally pay my debt, to get out of the life I was living. It was not a complete life, without her. She completed me, but I was blind. I needed to find her.

I looked at my surroundings, only to see white everywhere. It was like a cloud, or a dream. I just walked. I had no sense of where I was going, nor did I have any sense of what time it was. So this is what a timeless place was like. I can't even describe it. I couldn't describe anything.

The only thing I was sure of was my heartache. My heart ached for her, and only her. I needed to find her soon.

I heard nothing but a very loud silence. It was killing me. Where was everyone?

I felt as though I have walked for a thousand years, even though here, there were no "years" or "days" or "minutes". There was absolutely no time. Time didn't stand still, it was just timeless. I continued to walk, even though everything appeared the same no matter where I went.

Soon, my walking turned into a jog, which eventually turned into a run. I was scared. Is this my fate in the afterlife? Was I supposed to wander around by myself for all of eternity.

I wasn't out of breathe at all, even though I have been running for God knows how long.

My eyes catch something at the corner of my eyes as I run...color! Something other than white! I start running towards it, only to see it going farther away from me.

"Wait!" I pleaded. "Please wait!"

The color stopped. I got closer and closer as I managed to catch up to it...only it wasn't a just a color. It was a brunette. Her beautiful hair tied up in a bun, so it looked like a dot from behind. Her skin looked so pale and smooth. Like me, she too, wore pure white clothing. Even so, I would be able to recognize her from anywhere.

I don't need to catch my breathe as I stop next to her. She doesn't face me, but I still remember every detail of her amazing features.

"Ally", I whispered.

The petite brunette turns slowly and faces me. We make direct eye contact with each other. I fall into her amazing, gorgeous, brown eyes. Her expression remains unfathomable.

I reach out to hold her small, delicate hand, but she pulls away and steps away from me. This stung. Did she truly hate me?

"Ally", I said again. She looks at me with a very sad face, her eyes start to water.

"Why?" she at first whispered. "Why Austin?" she starts saying a bit louder. I back up, fearing that she would jump on me or punch me. Her voice gets louder. "Why Austin, did it take you THIS long to see me? You never cared a damn about me till I died! Why would you lie about loving me?" she starts shouting.

She is breathing fast now, awaiting for my answer. My heart is pounding faster as I take all of it in. It hurt me that she didn't think I loved her. If only she knew how much I cared...

"Ally...I always cared about you Ally. I was blind at first. I let career get in front of the most important person to me...which is you", I said softly. She looks aback taken at this, but everything I said was true. I walked closer to her, but slowly. She doesn't retreat back anymore, so I slowly take her hand and squeeze it, as a reassurance that I wasn't lying to her. I feel a bit relieved since she doesn't pull away, but the silence is killing me.

"Please say something Ally", I quietly pleaded. "Your my everything, and I want to spend all of eternity with you. Please respond".

I suddenly become scared when I hear no noise coming from her. She makes absolutely no movement what so ever. I squeeze her hand again, but this time, she pulls away. She reaches up the back of her head and lets her hair down. It flows down, like a cascading waterfall. It's so beautiful, all I could do was stare at her for a while. She turns her back towards me after what seemed like eternity.

"Austin, do you have any idea how much you've hurt me...for two years", she whispers. My heart breaks at this.

"Please Ally...I'm so sorr-" she holds her hand up to my face.

"It's too late for apologies now. Goodbye Austin Moon", she says bitterly.

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't think straight anymore. All I wanted was revenge. Austin Moon must regret what he has done to me. Better yet, just disappear so I would never have to worry about him again.

I walk away from him, only to have him follow me. He keeps a very close, but safe distance from me.

I groaned in frustration and collapsed to the ground, crying. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. Right now, though, I had no energy to push him away.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went insane. Everything came crashing down on me.

Before I knew it, I turned on him and started shouting, "Why did you ruin EVERYTHING for me?"

He backs up, looking at me in fear. "Why did you have come into my life? Why did I have to know you? Why did I have to meet you...fall in love?" I lowered my voice towards the last part.

His eyes widened at the last part. There is no movement or sound between the two of us now. Did I just admit I loved Austin? I wanted to get rid of that feeling, but all of a sudden, Austin grabs my waist and pulls me close to him, his lips came crashing onto mine.

At first, I keep my lips stiff and try to resist the urge not to kiss him back. His arms wraps around my back and pulls us even closer together till there was no space between us anymore. Before I can stop it, a moan escapes from me and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. I kept yelling at myself in my brain for giving in, but I'm helplessly in love with him. He deepens the kiss when he sees that I'm not pulling away, making me moan again. I feel his hand gently stroke my hand as our lips continue to be connected.

Finally, we both pull away slowly at the same time. I look down at my feet as I feel my heart beating right out of my chest.

He holds my hands softly and gently. "Ally, there is no way you could have not felt what I did from that kiss. Please don't leave me", he looks at me with his adorable brown eyes that makes me melt on the inside. I know I can't resist anymore.

I pulled him in for another kiss. "Austin, I have all of eternity", I say when I pull out of it.

I move closer to him till our foreheads touch. "And I'm gonna spend all of it with you".

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
